RUMIT
by Mookariza
Summary: Ketika mulutmu memilih menutup rapat perasaan, tidak perlu risau, kita sama-sama tahu bahwa keadaan mampu menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang kau dan aku. Apa ini pertanda dunia pun turut mengerti bahasa tubuh kita?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, typo, shortfict

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

Ketika mulutmu memilih menutup rapat perasaan, tidak perlu risau, kita sama-sama tahu bahwa keadaan mampu menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang kau dan aku. Apa ini pertanda dunia pun turut mengerti bahasa tubuh kita?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam saat dia menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari orang yang telah lama dia kenal. Gurat ketidakpercayaan dan senyum nampak ditahan kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sakura merasa tambah kesulitan memahami kejelasan status mereka saat ini. Pesan terakhir dari lelaki itu yang Sakura masih sangat ingat adalah dua bulan lalu. Setelahnya karena tidak ada lagi yang mereka rasa perlu dibicarakan, maka interaksi itu pun putus begitu saja.

Gadis berhelaian _softpink_ ini sedikit berguling ke samping. Posisinya menjadi tengkurap setelah tadi sempat terbaring lemas akibat tenaga seakan terkuras habis usai beraktivitas seharian. Dielusnya permukaan layar ponsel yang dengan jelas menampilkan sebuah nama disana.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang lelaki dari jurusan fisika. Dia tampan, cerdas, dan... pendiam. Bisa buktikan sendiri fakta itu. Desas-desus bahkan mengatakan Sasuke hanya bicara cukup banyak apabila diminta mengemukakan pendapat dan saat bersama dengan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya. Dulu Sakura sempat ragu, tapi kini ia benar-benar percaya pada kabar angin tersebut sejak bergabung dalam organisasi kampus yang sekarang ini. Awalnya Sakura terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke dan Naruto duduk tepat didepannya zaman-zaman wawancara masuk organisasi dulu.

Siapa sangka lelaki sedingin es ini malah menjatuhkan pilihannya dibidang seni. Padahal sebagian besar anggota klub penggemarnya telah koar-koar bilang bahwa dia akan masuk organisasi dibidang olahraga karena kemampuannya bermain basket sangat mumpuni. Berita itu sempat membuat gempar hingga hampir seluruh penggemar Sasuke berbondong-bondong mendaftar disana, membuat sesak klub basket.

Lelaki bermanik sekelam malam ini juga mempunyai segudang prestasi, baik akademik maupun non-akademik. Sasuke sempurna kecuali satu hal. Sifatnya yang tak ramah sama sekali. Sulit didekati, dia seperti membangun benteng untuk menutupi dirinya. Jangan datang kalau sekadar ingin berkenalan dengannya, mending menjauh saja karena Sasuke tidak akan menghiraukan ocehan orang yang dianggapnya tak perlu. Suatu keganjilan yang teramat sangat memang mengetahui fakta dia bisa bertahan dalam sebuah organisasi seni yang umumnya dipenuhi orang-orang ekspresif.

Tak ada kata yang membenarkan hubungan mereka berdua. Pun komunikasi terpanjang yang pernah mereka miliki hanya berlangsung kurang dari dua menit. Habis semua perkara, maka mereka akan saling berdiam diri sekalipun sering bersama di satu tempat karena organisasi yang mengharuskan hal tersebut terjadi.

Dengan tidak sabaran pesan itu pun dibuka.

_Katanya kau mau bergabung menjadi anggotaku. Apa benar? _(19:42)

Deg.

Satu debaran jantung lolos begitu saja tanpa mampu dicegah. Sakura meneguk air liur sendiri seraya mengetik.

Kata siapa? (19:43)

Balasnya dengan masih setengah tak percaya. Sakura menggigit-gigit kecil jari jempolnya was-was menunggu jawaban.

_Yamanaka Ino. _(19:43)

_Sudah kuduga._ Entah mengapa Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa hanya karena balasan Sasuke sesuai perkiraannya. Apa yang ia harapkan?

Hm, iya. Kalau Ino berkata begitu berarti benar. (19:44)

_Baiklah. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. _(19:45)

Kalimat itu membuat debaran jantung makin menjadi-jadi. Sakura terbengong-bengong sejenak. Jarinya bergerak cepat membuat pola diatas layar seperti hendak men-_zoom_. Ia tidak sempat membalas sebab tidak sampai semenit satu pesan singkat lainnya menyusul.

_Ada rapat jam empat sore. _(19:45)

Senyum cerah pun terbit. Sakura tidak lagi termangu. Rangkaian kata tersebut jelas bukan hasil imajinasinya. Kini ia berguling-guling dikasur. Berhenti sebentar hanya untuk mengecek kembali pesan dari Sasuke. Berguling lagi.

Meskipun ia tahu. Semua sudah berakhir. Tamat. Kalimat tadi adalah tanda berakhirnya sebuah pembahasan. Ya, selesai sudah percakapan mereka. Orang yang satu tidak suka berbasa-basi dan satunya lagi tidak berani memulai. Terus seperti itu, tidak pernah ada kemajuan. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain kalau begini caranya?

Benar-benar hubungan yang ambigu. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, sampai kapan kiranya interaksi semacam ini akan terus berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Note : Salam kenal semuanya :))


End file.
